The Liberators
by Hypo Prower
Summary: When Tails feels left out of the Freedom Fighters, he runs off and joins his own team, the Liberators. But how will this affect the relationship between Sonic and Tails? Rated K plus because little kids won't understand it...no vulgar content whatsoever
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

Chapter One

Tails' tails spun round and round as he soared through Knothole, searching for his Freedom Fighter friends. Today just might be the day.

Sally and Bunnie climbed on Dulcy the Dragon as Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we get going already?" he asked. Sally rolled her eyes.

Antoine climbed aboard on Dulcy with the girls. Rotor walked over by Sally, handing her a backpack.

"OK, when we get there, we'll use these metal-eating balloons on Robotnik's SwatBots, got it?" Sally nodded. Sonic crossed his arms and hoisted Rotor up on his back.

"Ready?" he asked. Suddenly, Tails burst through the trees. Panting, he landed next to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, can I go too? I know how the 'Bots work, and…" Sally and Bunnie exchanged sad glances. Rotor and Antoine shuffled their feet. Sonic looked sympathetically down at his friend.

"Sorry, little bro. Nothin' against you but-…"

"I'm just too young…" Tails sighed, finishing Sonic's sentence. A tear formed in the fox's eye as he watched all his friends venture out on a dangerous mission. Without him.

Kicking a rock, Tails walked sadly back to Knothole. He sauntered over to the Ring Pool, where he usually spent his time when everyone was away on a mission. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

Grinning, Tails dashed over to a rather large rock and lifted it up. Inside was a large hollow Sonic had helped him dig when he was really little. Tails would resign from the Freedom Fighters and make his own team. Under this rock would be their headquarters, and they would be right next to the purest lake in the land. It was perfect.

Dropping the rock, Tails dashed off into the woods to find some members.

It was nearing dusk. Tails yawned and sat down on a tree limb to rest. Sonic and the others should be back by now, he thought.

"Tails!" Sonic called. Sally looked around worriedly.

"I'm worried Sonic," she said. "It's going to get dark soon, and I don't want Tails out there by himself." Antoine smiled and waved his dagger around.

"Yes, because Tails is a, how you say, cat-scared, unlike ze great Antoine!" Bunnie sighed and shrugged as Antoine fell flat on his face because he lost his balance while waving his weapon.

"No worries, Sal," Sonic said, starting to spin his feet. "I'll find Tails, and then we can all get some sleep. Gotta juice!"

Tails pricked his ears as he heard Sonic zooming towards the Ring Pool. Tails rolled his eyes as the darkness of the night began to settle in.

He wasn't going to let Sonic bring him back to Knothole so he could be lectured and then treated like a baby. Thinking fast, the fox lifted up the rock and slid inside the large hollow. Sonic would _never _look there.

"Tails!" Sonic's muffled voice punctured the dirt. "C'mon, buddy, we're back, and we've got big news!" Tails blinked. News?

As Sonic zoomed past the Ring Pool, Tails heard a noise. It almost sounded like a sob. Hm.

Traveling further back into the hollow, Tails stopped abruptly as he bumped into something. He let out a cry as whatever he bumped into fell over.

"Ow!" came a voice. It was a female who, by the sound of it, was Tails' age. Reaching into his pocket, Tails pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the person.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I couldn't see." The girl looked up, her eyes red from sobbing. She was a silvery-brown fox with black stripes on her head. She wore a blue sleeve-less shirt and a skirt that was a darker blue-more of a maroon. One of her ears had two small earrings punctured in the side.

The brown eyes blinked. "Do…do you own this hollow?" she asked. Tails smiled.

"I guess you could say that. But you're welcome to stay here. Why were you crying?" The fox's eyes welled up with tears again.

"M-my name is Krystal. A long time ago, my father was out in the forest with his friend, Mr. Raccoon. He never came back. And this morning, my mother and I were picking apples for a pie, when one of Robotnik's robots captured her. She told me to run and hide, so I did." Tails put his arm around Krystal.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll get her back." The brown fox blinked away the tears and tried to compose herself.

"So what's your name?" she asked. Tails smiled.

"My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. See my two tails?" The ill-named fox turned around and showed his new friend his tails. "I can use them to fly." Krystal smiled.

"Cool," she commented. "So, do you just live here by yourself?" Tails sat down and told Krystal the whole story-about Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, and how he had run away.

"That's awful!" she gasped. "Y'know what? We should make our own team! A team that fights against Robotnik, and a team where only very little age limits apply." Tails thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"We could be the Liberators!" he announced. "Thing is, it's only you and me. We have to go find some other members."

Krystal nodded and yawned. "Sure," she replied. "But let's do it in the morning, shall we?" So the two foxes went to sleep, eager for the next day's adventure.


	2. Two New Members

Chapter Two

Sally paced back and forth and looked tiredly out the window. Suddenly, a blue streak sped by. She dashed outside to greet Sonic.

"Where's Tails?" she asked anxiously. Sonic sighed.

"I looked all over the Great Forest, Sal. He's pulled a Houdini." Sally sat down on the ground and clutched her forehead.

"Where could he have gone?" she asked. Trying to think of Tails' favorite places, Sally looked up at Sonic.

"Did you check the training hollow?"

"Yup. Found some pretty good berries, but there was no sign of Tails." Sally sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Well, there isn't any point in searching for him tonight. We have a big day tomorrow, and we're both tired. Let's go to bed." Sonic nodded quietly and walked away.

"Night." Sonic knew he wasn't going to catch a wink of sleep, but then again, Sal probably wouldn't either.

Tails woke up with a yawn and a growl from his stomach. Checking his watch, he soon sound out it was 8 in the morning-a perfect time to rise and eat breakfast.

"Krystal," Tails said softly, shaking the fox's shoulder. "C'mon, wake up."

The slivery-brown fox blinked awake and sat up. "Miles?" she asked. "W-what time is it?" Tails put his hand behind his head and closed his eyes with a grin.

"Call me Tails," he said. "And it's 8:00." Krystal leapt up and stretched with a groan.

"Let's get something to eat," she commented. Tails agreed and climbed out of the hollow.

The Ring Pool glittered a magnificent gold. Tails paused to look at the shimmering surface.

"What's going on?" Krystal asked. Tails waved his tails anxiously.

Without looking up, he answered, "A power ring's coming up." Suddenly, the calm surface was sent into a fit of waves as the Power Ring rose from the surface. Tails, using his twin tails, flew above the surface and grabbed the ring in mid air. The two foxes could see the energy sparkling within it.

"There's only one of these made every twelve hours," Tails explained, running back to the hollow beneath the rock. "We better keep this one safe until we need it."

"You put that in the Liberator HQ while I go pick us some berries for breakfast." Tails nodded and heaved up the rock that covered the hole. He hopped down into the darkness once more. Soon, it would need lights and furnishing.

Krystal crouched down by a brambleberry bush to pick some breakfast for her and Tails. She was about to leave with her arms full of berries when she heard a distant shriek in the woods. She dashed back and laid the berries in a pile by the Ring Pool, and then went after the noise.

Tails jumped out of hollow, as he had heard the noise too. "Krystal!" he cried with worry. The brown fox turned around and called to her friend.

"C'mon, the noise is coming from the south!" Tails wound up his tails and soared into the air, grabbing Krystal's arm as he flew over her.

"Hold on," he said with a wink. Then, with a burst of energy, Tails began soaring at more than sixty miles an hour. Krystal scanned the tree tops. Suddenly, she pointed down to a spot in the forest.

"Over there!" she cried. Tails nodded and lowered him and Krystal to the ground.

In front of both of them was a SwatBot who was gripping a green cat. A blue cat stood in front of the scene.

"Geo!" she cried in distress. Tails and Krystal were quick to act. Krystal jumped into the air and kicked the SwatBot's head. It fell down, releasing the green cat.

Wanting to make sure this SwatBot wasn't still alive, Tails pulled the head off and disconnected the main cables. The blue cat dashed over to the green one.

"Are you OK, Geo?" she asked. Geo smiled.

"I'm fine Blue. Thanks." The two cats turned to Tails and Krystal. Blue bowed her head.

"We couldn't thank you enough," she said. "My name is Blue, and this is my brother, Geo." Tails stuck up an eyebrow.

"So, do you guys dislike Robotnik?" He asked. Geo wrinkled his nose.

"Who doesn't?" he sneered. "Boy, if I ever get a hold of that Egg-butt, I'll be sure to give him the old BAMA!" Krystal giggled.

"Well, if you really don't like him, why don't you join our team, the Liberators?" she asked. "We're a team of adolescents who fight against him. Tails here used to be left out of everything, so he founded this team. We're the only members right now, though. Will you join us?" Blue and Geo exchanged glances.

"Sure," the said in unison.

"We're both only nine. How old do you have to be?" Blue asked. Tails thought for a moment.

"OK," he said. "You need to be six to go on a partner mission with someone into Robotnik's lair, but you need to be eight to go on a solo mission. How's that?" Geo beamed.

"We'd be happy to join," he said. "But before we go on any missions, how about a bit of breakfast?"

Bunnie and Sally both sighed. "Aw, I wish that lil' sugar fox would just come on home," the rabbot sighed. Sally nodded her head.

"Oh, I'm really worried about Tails, Bunnie. He picked a fine time to run away. And we had such big news to tell him, too." Sally looked up as Sonic and Rotor attempted to hang a banner across two trees, only succeeding to land on their butts as they fell down from the ladder. "C'mon Bunnie," Sally said, hopping up from the log. "We had better help to boys decorate."

Sonic rubbed his head from his fall. "You OK, Rot?" he asked. The walrus nodded, rubbing his own head.

Bunnie walked over and helped Sonic up while Sally helped Rotor. "Nice fall, sugar hog," she commented. Sonic looked around.

"Where's Antoine?" he asked. Bunnie pointed over to the look out tower.

"He's blowing up balloons right now," she said. "By the look of it, tho', he's almost done."

Sonic smiled. "Ha, no wonder it didn't take him that long. His head is just full of hot air!" Suddenly, Antoine shrieked from his post.

"I forgot to tie ze balloons down! They've all been floated away!" Bunnie rolled her eyes.

"I'll go help 'im." She said.

"Almost got it," Tails said. He was working on a light fixture inside the Liberator HQ. He turned to Geo. "Flick the switch."

The green cat flicked the switch up with his finger. Suddenly, the once dark hollow was filled with light.

"You did it, Tails!" Krystal cheered. "And the furniture is all moved in too." Blue smiled as she looked around.

"Feels just like home," she commented. Krystal spun around to face the blue cat.

"Where did you guys used to live?" she asked. Geo sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Dad was a spy for the king, King Maximillian Acorn. However, while he was sent to check out Robotnik's latest plan at the time, the SwatBot, he was captured and turned into a robot." Blue nodded and sat down next to her brother on the floor.

"Since then, we've been living on our own. We get by by using natural resources around us, but this is the first time we've actually been confronted by a SwatBot." Tails put both his hands on each of their shoulders.

"Don't worry. The Liberators will do everything in their power to help find your Dad. Right?" Blue and Geo looked up, their eyes shining. Nodding, each of them got up and lashed their tail. Krystal crossed her arms.

"Sounds like you two are pretty smart," she said. "It's a good thing the Freedom Fighters didn't find you, or they wouldn't even give you the time of day." Tails frowned and frizzed out his tails in anger.

"I'll bet the Freedom Fighters don't even notice I'm gone," he said. "Well, they can rot in a pipe for all I care. I'm-we're-smarter than they give us credit for." Geo shrugged.

"Let's forget about them, Tails," he said. "Our main focus is Robotnik, not another group, right?" Tails flattened his tails and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "In fact, why don't we get started with a plan to take down the big guy right now?" The other three animals agreed and sat down at a round table-appropriately dubbed "The Liberator Table"-ready to show Robotnik-and the Freedom Fighters-what they were really made of.


	3. The Stakes get High

Chapter Three

"OK, here's what I was thinking," Tails said. "We build a giant robot that looks exactly like Robotnik. When it's driven into Robotropolis, Robotnik will probably stop all SwatBots from attacking, because he loves himself." Krystal nodded.

"Good plan," she said. "But it will probably be just a little too suspicious for Robotnik's tastes. We need something that says "We're on your side, and we want to prove it!"." Tails put his finger on his chin.

"Hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "So, we just need to think of something else to build." Blue blinked and snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" she cried. "We shouldn't build anything at all! How about this: One of us goes in to distract Robotnik by telling him that we want to be on his side. While he's busy, the rest of us can go in and get the components from the robotizer. After that, we can build a derobotizer, and derobotize all the animals that were robotized!" Tails nodded.

"Sounds great," he said. "I can get the components, but who wants to go and distract the big round guy?" Geo smiled.

"I volunteer," he proclaimed. "My Dad was a smooth talking secret agent. I think I take after him." Blue rolled her eyes.

"Dad was also stubborn," she added. "I think you take after him too." Geo hissed.

"Hey!" he snarled. Krystal crossed her arms.

"Calm down you two!" she scolded. "Let's get this show on the road." She turned to Tails, who nodded.

"Right," he said. "I know Robotropolis inside and out, after looking at Nicole's maps. Nicole is Sally's computer, by the way. Anyway, Geo, it should be pretty easy to just waltz right in and have the SwatBots take you to Robotnik. Keep him occupied for about 30 minutes. Krystal, Blue, I'll lead you to the robotizing room. Everyone clear with the plan?"

The two cats and the fox nodded solemnly. They all had grudges against Robotnik. Now it was time to take their revenge.

"Hey, Tails wait!" Krystal leapt up from her seat and grabbed the power ring off of the shelf. "Why don't you take this with you? That way, in case you need an extra boost of something, it's right there for you." Tails grinned and popped it into his yellow backpack.

"Thanks Krystal," he said. "Alright guys, let's go kick some Robo-butt!" the team cheered in unison, and then left the little hollow in search of an adventure of their own.

The outskirts of Robotropolis were already starting to blacken. The grass was dying and starting to look like ashes. Tails shook his head and clicked his tongue. It was starting to seem like every place he loved on Mobius was being transformed into a dead, ash-filled wasteland.

The four crouched down behind a rather large rock and peeked out into the evil land. Tails glanced at Geo.

"Ready?" he asked. The green cat nodded and gave the fox a thumb up. He casually walked into the Robotnik waste land, and was spotted in five seconds flat by the SwatBots. Tails turned to the other girls.

"Let's rock!" he proclaimed.

The three waited until the SwatBots were dragging Geo into Robotnik's lab before dashing out into the city. They traveled over to the back of the main building and screeched to a halt.

On the building was a security device. You had to punch in the correct code to open the back door. "Now what?" Blue asked. Tails was about to try to figure out the code when Krystal pushed him aside.

"Don't worry. I know how to hack," she said. She studied the device for a moment before hitting a few buttons. The device beeped a few times, and then stopped. The door opened up with ease.

"Cools," beamed Tails, sticking up an eyebrow. Krystal walked inside with the others following her.

"Thanks," she said. "Now, Tails, where's this robotizer room?"

Sonic tapped his foot while Sally rummaged around in her house. "Well?" he asked. "I need a ring, Sal." Sally sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry Sonic," she said. "Someone has been stealing the power rings. We don't have any left for this mission. You'll have to go without." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he answered. "I'll be back in a Sonic second anyway. Ready Dulcy?" The blue hedgehog turned to the dragon that was resting beside him.

"Ready Sonic. Hop on!" Dulcy crouched down and allowed Sonic to climb on her back. Sally looked up at the two.

"Be careful, both of you," she said. "Remember, in order to derobotize Uncle Chuck, we need a robotizer itself. Got it?" Sonic nodded as Dulcy rose from the ground.

"See ya soon, Sal!" he said.

Geo looked at Robotnik's evil face calmly. The doctor studied the cat's face for a moment before sneering.

"I know you," he spat. "You're that son of that spy, Kris. Aren't you?" Geo closed his eyes.

"Yeah. However, I don't wanna end up like my old man and turn into a robot slave. How's about you an' me strike a deal?" Robotnik arched an eyebrow.

"Deal?" he asked. Geo shook the SwatBots off of his arms and checked his watch. He had about ten minutes to smooth talk Robotnik before making the great escape.

"Sure," he said casually. "I know a few karate moves and junk. I can be your assistant. Any way I can help you, doctor?" The SwatBots latched onto Geo's arms again. He looked back in surprise.

"Well, you can help me by becoming a robot slave!" he cackled. "Sorry, fur ball, but Snively is already my dear assistant. SwatBots! Take him to the robotizing room!" Geo bowed his head and wore a worried expression. Tails and the others had better hurry!

"How's it look?" Krystal asked as Tails lifted his head out of the robotizer's main chamber.

"There's so much stuff in there, to get every thing we need, we'll have to take the whole thing with us!" Blue crossed her arms.

"Might as well. Geo could get here any minute." Tails, Krystal and Blue grabbed hold of the bottom of the machine and lifted with all their strength. Suddenly, with a spark, the machine came loose.

"OK," Tails said, hoisting it on his shoulders. "Let's get back to the HQ." All of a sudden, a noise came out of no where. It sounded like a buzz saw. Blue jerked her head over and pointed to the wall.

"Look!" she cried. The wall seemed to be forming a hole. When a circle in the wall was complete, the section tipped over and revealed Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Tails!" the hedgehog cried in surprise. Krystal shrieked.

"Guys, look!" she squealed. The main door was opening. On the other side was a team of SwatBots with Geo in their clutches.

"Someone, help me!" he cried in alarm. "I can't shake 'im!" Thinking fast, Tails tossed the severed robotizer to Krystal.

"Hold this!" he commanded. Then he whirred up his tails and flew over to the SwatBots, knocking the bot holding Geo over. "C'mon!" he cried. He took back the machine from Krystal and the four made a break for it, leaving Sonic with the SwatBots.

Sonic leapt up and spun into a blue ball. He easily cut all of the SwatBot's heads off. Smiling, Sonic sped away, calling as he passed, "I'd love to stay, but I gotta fox to catch!"

Tails lifted up the rock and watched his tired team mates slide down into the hollow. He then slid down himself, landing on a pile of pillows at the end. The team collapsed while panting. Krystal sat up and squealed.

"That was awesome!" she cried. "I finally got to go on an adventure! I felt like I was in so much danger-it was so cool!" Tails smiled tiredly at his friend's excitement. He got up and placed the de-robotizer in the corner.

"We'll work on it tomorrow," he said. "How about we relax a little? I've got some playing cards, if anyone wants to play poker." Blue and Geo sat down at the table while Tails helped Krystal up.

Geo snickered. "Blue's not very good. Let's just say she doesn't have a very good poker face." As Tails dealt the cards, Blue faced her brother with a challenging glare.

"We'll just see who doesn't have a "poker face"." She turned to face Tails. "So, what are the stakes?" she asked. Tails shrugged.

"How about the last Chocopop in the freezer?"

"Sounds good to me."

It was around 2 'o clock when Dulcy and Sonic returned to Knothole. "Glad to see you back," Sally commented as Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor came out to greet the two. "Where's the robotizer?" Dulcy rubbed her sore knees from her landing.

"We've got bigger news," she reported. "Sonic's found Tails!" Everyone cried out in happiness.

"Where is he?" Bunnie asked. "Ah miss him so much that ah could give 'im my whole carrot garden." Sonic sighed sadly and sat down.

"I failed both missions, Freedom Fighters," he said. "See, I was juicin' in to get the ol' robotizer when I saw Tails with some other people his age. Then some bots came in and tried to put this cat in a robotizer, but Tails saved him from becoming a slave. After that they all ran off with a robotizer of their own. I was too preoccupied with trying to catch Tails that I completely forgot about getting the machine." Rotor thought a moment.

"But why would Tails run away from you?" he asked. "You're his best friend. Surely he would at least explain whatever he was doing to you." Antoine leaned on his dagger.

"If he would have stayed with ze Freedom Fighters, he would have become ze great warrior, like me." Suddenly, Antoine's dagger wobbled and lost its balance. Antoine screamed and fell on his face, again. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a great warrior like you, Ant."


	4. Sally comes to Visit

Chapter Four

Sally couldn't sleep. She was overcome with anxiety. She knew Tails just really needed her help, and she had been trying to come up with a location on him.

Suddenly, it hit her. Sonic had reported losing Tails around the Ring Pool area. Sally leapt up and threw on some clothes. She knew exactly where Tails was.

As Sally grabbed a flashlight, she decided against waking up Sonic. This was the first time in three days that he had had a good night's sleep. As Sally stepped out into the chilly night, she almost started jogging to see Tails again.

She was getting her nephew back.

Tails blinked awake and yawned. He got up to get a glass of water to try and lure him back to sleep. As the sink filled up his glass, he stretched out both his arms and looked over at the robotizer. In the dark, it almost looked scary.

Suddenly, a scuffle was heard from the entrance. Tails jerked his head over in time to see a figure lift up the rock and slide down into the hollow. Tails gasped and flicked on the light switch, waking everyone else up.

"Dude, do you what time it is?" Geo scowled, glancing at his watch. Sally hit the pile of fluff at the bottom of the slide to brake her fall. Tails laid his glass of water on the sink counter and put his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here, Sally?" he asked. The squirrel got up and brushed herself off. Then she embraced Tails with a big hug.

"Oh, honey, you're OK!" she cried in happiness. Krystal, Geo and Blue watched from afar, wearing weird expressions of their faces. Tails struggled out of Sally's grip.

"State your business," he said, crossing his arms. Sally raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm here to bring you home, to Knothole!" Tails backed up so that he stood side-by-side with his friends.

"Sorry, Sal, but I'm done with the Freedom Fighters. Now I'm a Liberator." Sally raised both her eyebrows.

"So, are all of you Liberators?" she asked. Krystal nodded.

"But we didn't start this team," she said. "It was Tails. He leads us on stealth missions in Robotnik's lair, and he doesn't care if we're-how you would call it-"too young"." Sally lowered her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Tails, being a leader of a team doesn't mean you can just let two year olds run around Robotnik's lab. You've got to have _some_ restraint." Blue answered for Tails.

"We do," she said. "We don't let people under the age of six go on a mission, but we let six and ups go on missions." Sally raised her eyelids.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" she asked. "I mean, Tails, you're ten years old, and we don't even let you go on missions." The four gave Sally a challenging glare.

"You're not welcome here if you're not a Liberator," Tails said, hostility growing in his voice. "Get out at once." Sally gasped in surprise. Everything had become clear.

"So THAT'S why you ran away!" she said, snapping her fingers. "You thought you were being treated unfairly! Tails, you really need to see Knothole-…" The two tailed fox cut her off.

"I could have done loads for that team!" he cried, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "But you didn't let me! You didn't give a chance! You didn't even give me the TIME OF DAY because you were too busy with IMPORTANT STUFF that you thought I was TOO LITTLE to UNDERSTAND! Well, you're wrong!" He took a deep breath and pointed up to the slide.

"Now, if you would, kindly leave, and you won't get hurt." Krystal stood tall, ready to take action, and Blue and Geo faced Sally with faces made up of hostility.

"Good bye," Sally said quietly and made her leave from Liberator HQ.

Tails crouched down by the Ring Pool. It would be any minute now.

Suddenly, the surface began to glow a golden yellow. The power ring came bubbling up from the pool. Tails twirled his tails and flew up to catch the ring. He had never used the first few he had caught since he started the Liberators, but he knew that one day he would need one.

Tails lifted up the rock and slid down into the hollow, landing on the pile of pillows at the bottom. He was still wondering what "news" Sonic was talking about, but he decided to dismiss the thought. Surely it couldn't be about him.

Krystal poked her head inside the robotizer. After looking around, she took her head out. Blue crouched down to face her.

"See anything you can do?" she asked. Krystal shook her head.

"No," she answered. "Tails will have to handle this one. I'm good with computers, but I'm certainly not a handyman."

Krystal and Blue turned to see Tails walking towards them with a power ring.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "I think I can handle fixing this machine up today. In the meantime, I need someone to head into Robotropolis and get me this microchip-it's called "molecular stabilizer". Krystal, are you familiar with it?" Krystal beamed.

"Darn right I am," she said. "And I betcha that I can find it. Blue, you wanna come too?" The blue cat nodded, her tail lashing with excitement.

"Sure," she said. "In fact, Tails, you think it would be OK if, while Krystal went to get the chip, I could look for my Dad?" Tails blinked. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Well, actually, we might want to hold off until tomorrow for that," Tails said. "In case something goes wrong with my tinkering, and I can't derobotize someone right away. I've learned from experience that all of Robotnik's slaves are also spies. They could reveal the secret location of Knothole forest." Blue nodded understandably.

"OK," she said. "Geo can stay here and help you with anything you need. Won't you Geo?" The green cat nodded and beamed.

"Yeah. It's the least I could do to repay you, Tails. You saved my life, dude." Tails blushed and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Alright. I'll see you girls later. Be careful, though." The fox and the cat nodded, and then climbed up the slide to go to Robotropolis. Geo spun around to face Tails.

"So, whatcha need?" he asked. Tails shrugged.

"Nothing right now. But if something pops up, I'll call you later, 'Kay?"

"Ugh, this place smells lovely," Krystal groaned. Blue nodded in agreement.

"Why couldn't Robotnik like trees and animals instead of smog and robots?" she asked. Krystal shook her head.

"Dunno," she said. "But enough about the environment. We've gotta find this microchip for Tails. The molecular stabilizer should be in a reformatting room for SwatBots, but I don't have the faintest clue where it could be. Probably in the back of the factory, considering that they're illegal in most areas." Blue raised an eyebrow.

"What does this microchip do, anyway?" she asked. Krystal began jogging to the back of the factory.

"It helps stabilize a machine's molecules so it works properly. Kind of like a safety net for machines. Now come on!" The two feminine heroes made their way to the very back of the factory, where Blue kicked a wall down. There was a fork in the pathway-one path lead left, and the other right.

"It's the left one," Krystal said, going down the correct path. "Robotnik wants everything illegal in the back so the police department doesn't rat him out." Krystal was right about to run into the room when Blue grabbed her collar.

"Look," the cat said quietly.

The two peeked in and saw about five SwatBots collecting the microchips for Robotnik.

"Let's wait until they leave," Krystal whispered. When the robots had finished their task, they exited through another door located inside the room. Krystal and Blue dashed in.

"How many microchips do you think Tails needs?" Blue asked. Krystal grabbed a handful of the molecular stabilizers.

"Three should be enough," Krystal said. "But let's be safe and grab a couple extra." Just as the two were about to scram, an eerie crept up behind them.

"Intruders," it said robotically. "Microchip development room. Team twelve, report to microchip development room."

"Let's go!" Krystal cried. She and Blue dashed back through the fork and the broken door before being confronted by three SwatBots.

"I can take them!" Blue said. She leapt up and kicked one of them into another one, leaving two of them busted on the ground. The other tried to grab Krystal, but she jumped as well and kicked the robot from behind, sending him flying 20 feet from where he previously stood.

"Now, let's get out of here before any other surprises get sprung on us," Blue said. She grabbed Krystal's arm and began sprinting, faster than the silvery-brown fox could. The two didn't stop until they made it to Knothole forest. Krystal checked the microchips.

"I dropped one, but it shouldn't be a problem," she said.

Near Robotropolis, a team of SwatBots found the chip and reported to Dr. Robotnik.

Tails lifted his head out of the robotizer to face Krystal, Geo and Blue's anxious faces.

"Well?" they asked in unison. Tails scratched his oily head.

"It should derobotize now," he answered. "The thing is, I need some sort of power source to make it work." Geo glanced at the bookshelf behind the two-tailed fox.

"How about one of those power rings?" he asked. "Is it powerful enough?" Tails snapped his fingers.

"Of course!" he said. "Great idea, Geo. Let's load one into the machine." Krystal handed Tails the ring. Carefully, Tails stuck the ring into the power chamber.

"Now all we need to do is find our families." He said. Krystal looked sympathetic.

"Even you have robotized family members?" she asked. Tails nodded.

"My father," he answered. "I'm not sure where my mom is, though. But enough about me. Let's go save our families." The team nodded and ventured out into the forest with their hearts filled with hope.

Sally had told everyone about her encounter with Tails last night. Sonic sighed sadly.

"So the little dude ran because he was being mistreated?" he asked. "Aw, this is all my fault!" Bunnie put her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Naw, we all treated Tails like a lil' ol' baby. We shu' go apologize to 'im, and then if he wants to stay with his group, we'll let him."

"Hold on, Bunnie," Sally said. "I also saw that Tails had a robotizer on him. He wasn't throwing it away, like Sonic said. I think he's actually building a derobotizer." Rotor scratched his head.

"But he isn't nearly smart enough. He's only ten years old." Sonic heaved.

"Or at least we think he isn't," he sighed. "I haven't paid any attention to the little guy because I was too busy hangin' out with you guys! He must have felt so lonely…" Sally stood up from the log she was sitting on and grabbed Nicole off her boot.

"Well, we'll deal with Tails later. Right now, we have to focus on the mission. Everyone ready?" After the Freedom Fighters all nodded, Sally said, "Nicole, show us file number 7405: Robotnik's Ultimate Weapon."

"Help! Help!" The Liberators jerked their heads to see a SwatBot gripping a raccoon's tail.

"Please, I don't wanna end up a robot slave!" At once, the team sprang into action. Geo and Blue grabbed the SwatBot's ankles and made it trip, releasing the raccoon. Krystal and Tails then came in and stomped on the robot's head, smashing it into bits. The raccoon was sitting on the ground, a little bit dazed at what just happened.

"Are you OK?" Tails asked, helping him up. This kid couldn't have been any older than seven or eight. The raccoon gave Tails a big smile.

"Sure," he said. "My name's Robby. I'm eight years old." Krystal grinned at Robby.

"Hey, Robby, how would you like to join the Liberators?" The raccoon beamed.

"Does that mean I can fight against Robo…nikabot…tikrobon…" Blue raised an eyebrow.

"Robotnik?" she asked. Robby nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one," he answered. "I can't ever say his name, so I just call him "Eggman"." Geo giggled.

"Eggman?" he asked. "Well, he is shaped like an egg. Cool, I like it."


	5. Mission Impossible: Sonic's regret

Chapter Five

Robby blinked curiously. "So, what do the Liberators do?" he asked. Tails swished his tails.

"Well, right now, we're heading to Robotropolis. Once we're there, we're going to get all of our family members that have been robotized." Tails then blushed embarrassingly.

"Oh poo, where are my manners? My name's Tails and this is Krystal, Blue and Geo. We make up the Liberator team." Robby stared wide-eyed at the four.

"So I'm gonna be a part of this cool team! Yay!" Then he drooped his rather large ears and looked down at the ground.

"I wish my dad were here," he added with a sigh. "But I think Robo…Robot…Eggman got him." Tails gave Robby a wink and a smile.

"No worries," he said. "That's what the Liberators do. They take back their families from nasty ol' Robotnik. Let's go!" So the four Liberators, along with their newest member, Robby, set out to go through with their vow-to get back what's theirs.

"Is everyone ready?" Sally asked. Rotor wiped off oil from his head and winked. "Looks like the derobotizer is ready to go," he said. "Good thing Robotnik has so many of 'em (robotizers, not derobotizers) or he just might get a little angry." Sonic paced around impatiently.

"Can we go now?" he asked. Sally rolled her eyes. Dulcy came pounding up to the team.

"Sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" she asked. Sally shook her head.

"We want to be as discreet as possible, and I think a giant dragon flying in the air would be a little suspicious." Dulcy nodded understandably. Rotor came to lean on the dragon's tail.

"Hey, but you can help me by moving the derobotizer from my workshop to Sonic's place." Dulcy brightened and accepted the task. Sonic grabbed onto Sally and Bunnie and began to spin his feet up.

"Hold on to your spats, ladies, because this is gonna be one wild ride!" The hedgehog disappeared with a _whoosh_, leaving Dulcy and Rotor to their tasks.

Robby's tail frizzed out when he got a glimpse of Robotropolis. "Wowzers," he commented. "That place is huge. And stinky. Where's that odor coming from?" Blue pointed up to the many chimneys that blasted out smog over Mobius.

"Robotnik uses those pipes to blow out smog. It pollutes the city, so no one can really breathe clean air." Geo wrinkled his nose at the thought of what he was breathing in right now.

"OK," Tails said, walking in front of the group. "Everyone knows what their own parents look like. We all can go out on our own and search for them. Remember, if anyone is caught by a SwatBot, drop a line on your walkie-talkies. Ready?" The group nodded, holding up their walkie-talkies to make sure they had them.

"Move out!" The gang spilt up, with Geo and Blue walking together.

Krystal grabbed a grappling hook out of her pack. She twirled it and tossed it at a metal bar protruding from the wall. She swung from one side of the gap to the other and unhooked her grapple.

Suddenly, Krystal heard upset whimpers coming from a room down the hallway. She dashed to the doorway and peeked in, taking care not to be seen.

A SwatBot gripped a skunk firmly by the arms and was trying to shove it into the robotizer. Krystal gasped when she noticed her own mother in the line of animals to be robotized. Angry, she dashed into the room and faced the SwatBot.

"Things just got a little personal," she told the bot. The mechanical being lunged at her, but Krystal was too quick. She leapt up and landed hard on the SwatBot's head, destroying it.

"Mom!" Krystal cried, running over to squeeze her parent. Mrs. Krystal hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she said, sighing with relief. "How about we release everyone else now?" The silver-brown fox nodded and un-cuffed everyone else. As the animals ran out, Krystal picked up her walkie-talkie.

"This is K-fox, reporting in. I've got the padding and I'm moving out into the land of sun."

"Copy that," Robby sounded over his own walkie-talkie. "I'm en route to my padding and…K-fox, you're gonna be happy." Robby latched his walkie-talkie onto his belt and peeked into a different room. Inside was a prison cell with many different animals. However, in one prison cell, two men sat alone- Mr. Raccoon and Mr. Krystal.

"I'm coming, you guys!" Robby cried. He charged into the room and tore off the security device that kept the cell doors closed. All the doors opened and the animals ran out, cheering and singing happily. Mr. Raccoon picked up his son, with Mr. Krystal watching nearby.

"Oh son, I'm so glad you're safe," he said. Robby winked at him.

"No worries, Dad," he assured. "I joined this group of animals called the Liberators who fight against Robo…Robot…Eggman." The then little raccoon turned to Mr. Krystal.

"I'm friends with your daughter," he explained. "She and your wife are safe. They've just started to reach a safe little grove right outside of Robotropolis." Mr. Krystal sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," he said. "I was so worried about them." Mr. Raccoon sat his son down on the ground.

"How about we get moving to this safe place too, Robby?" Robby nodded and led the two adult men outside the room.

"This is Stripe-tail, I've got the K-fox pad and the wingless crow, and we're heading to the place of sun, over." Geo listened to the walkie-talkie and winced as he lifted Blue's weight.

"See anything sis?" he asked. Blue could just barely see over the tall wall, even on Geo's shoulders.

"Can you lift me any higher?" she asked. Geo used all his strength to hoist his sister higher. She climbed onto the edge and looked down at her brother.

"Here, give me your hand." The green cat took Blue's hand and climbed up onto the edge as well. Geo stood up and gazed into the hallway with horror.

"There's dad!" he cried. Up ahead was a teal cat that wore all black clothes. A SwatBot was attempting to shove him down into a fiery pit below. Without giving it a second thought, Blue and Geo charged forward just as their dad was tipping over the side.

Geo pounced forward and grabbed Mr. Cat. "Are you OK, Dad?" he asked. His eyes flew open.

"Geo!" he said in delight. "Where's Blue?" The other cat was taking care of the SwatBot. She picked it up, put it down next to the pit and shoved it in.

"Whoops," she said sarcastically. Then she sat down by the rest of her family and embraced all of them. Geo unlatched the walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"This is Cool-Cat G and Cool-Cat B, we've got the fur-ball and we're reporting to the land of sun, over." Tails looked around worriedly. If only he could find his parents. Unfortunately, it was getting late, and the team would be expecting him.

"This is T-fox, the two-tails are no longer in the nest, and I'm aborting and reporting to the land of sun, over."

Sonic raced out of the giant city with a de-activated Uncle Chuck in his arms. He was followed closely by Antoine, Bunnie and Sally. Suddenly, Bunnie screamed.

"Sugar hog, look ovah there!" Tails was lagging a bit behind the rest of his team of Liberators with their parents, but he was catching up quick.

Tails blinked and gasped and a giant cage fell onto his team. "Whoa!" he screamed. He then jerked his head over to see Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. A cage fell on Bunnie, Sally and Antoine as well.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cute little Freedom Fighters." A platform lowered in front of both the teams, Robotnik riding on it.

"It's Eggman!" Robby cried. Robotnik rolled his eyes

"You get turned into a robot slave first, little boy," he said. "As for the rest of you…you realized you've led yourselves right into this, haven't you?" Tails watched Sonic grip his robot uncle.

"You're not getting Uncle Chuck!" he said. Robotnik snatched up a microphone and screamed into it

"All SwatBot units, report to main entrance! Get these blasted Freedom Fighters!" Tails and Sonic watched helplessly as the SwatBots piled in from all directions. Sonic laid his uncle down next to Sally.

"Tails, you've gotta do something!" Krystal yelped. "You're our only hope!" Tails nodded and began to twirl his tails. Sonic rushed over and stopped him.

"No worries, big guy, I've got this." Tails kicked Sonic's chin, releasing the grip.

"Sonic, just listen to me for a minute!" he yelled. "If you can, anyway. I know how these SwatBots work. I can easily deactivate all of them, and I don't need your help." Sonic gasped as Tails flew up into the air again. He landed on Robotnik's platform and shined his knuckles on his belly fur.

"Looking for me?" he asked. The doctor lunged forward, but Tails jumped out of the way, sending Robotnik on a free fall. Then he grabbed the mic.

"All SwatBots, I command you to breach Sigma-1A76B5…now!" The SwatBots exchanged confused glances, but started to whir and glow. Suddenly, with a magnificent gleam, all the robots self-destructed at once. The cages flew open, releasing to two teams.

"You did it!" Krystal cried, throwing herself on Tails. He blushed at her hug. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters walked over with sad looks on their faces. Tails turned to face them.

"Dude, I'm really sorry about how I treated you," he said. "I took you for granted because I thought you were too little. But I guess I was wrong. I deserved that kick in the chin." Tails sighed and crossed his arms as the Liberators approached him.

"Well, you should be," he said. "I guess I'm sorry I kicked you. And Aunt Sally…" The squirrel looked up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you that night. I just got really worked up, I guess." Sally nodded and smiled a little bit.

"So," Antoine said. "Are you ready to join ze Freedom Fighters again?" Tails jerked his head up with an angry glare.

"Are you nuts?!" he asked. "I've gotta whole team I'd be letting down if I went back to your cruddy team. So anyway, I've gotta jet!" Tails and the Liberators dashed back to the hideout, leaving the Freedom Fighters to themselves. Sonic frowned.

"So…what should we do next?" Krystal asked, sitting down at the table with a glass of water. Tails sighed.

"Well, we've got our families back, so…I guess our next goal is to bring down Robotnik for sure. What do you think?" Krystal leaned over and pecked the fox on the cheek.

"I think that sounds terrific." Tails' face turned red and he turned away, giggling gleefully to himself.

END


End file.
